Problèmes de Communications
by Dragonna
Summary: Si Roderich traitait et habillait Veneziano comme une fille, c'est ça en était une. Rome avait juste caché le genre de son enfant pour le protéger. Seulement Lovino ne voulait pas comprendre que son frère était en réalité sa soeur et hurlait que l'autrichien était un imbécile. Antonio essayait sans succès de lui faire entendre raison.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Humour, Family

**Rating**: Pour tous

**Personnages: **Antonio/Empire Espagnol, Lars/Pays Bas, Lovino/Romano

**Paring**: Sous-entendu de Antonio/Lars

* * *

**Problèmes de Communications**

* * *

«Mais je te dis que Féliciano est un garçon!» Hurla un enfant aux cheveux châtains, vêtu d'une tenue de servante rose et d'un tablier blanc. Il tapa du pied par terre pour appuyer ses dires, furieux.

Antonio lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé. L'enfant ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Leur père Rome avait tout simplement travesti sa fille en garçon pour lui simplifier la vie. Et Autriche avait rectifié le tir en rendant sa véritable identité à la petite.

Seulement Lovino ne voulait pas comprendre la chose. Et piquait des crises phénoménales.

Il avait tout cassé chez Roderich, l'avait couvert d'injures. Et attaquait le petit Saint Empire en hurlant de rester loin de son frère. Finalement le pianiste l'avait donné à l'espagnol, agacé de ce gamin insolent et bagarreur.

Résultat l'enfant ne voyait plus sa sœur. Et ne voulait pas accepter le fait que c'était une fille. Il continuait à l'appeler Féliciano et à te traiter comme tel dans ses lettres. Et hurlait quand Antonio avait le malheur de ne pas faire de même.

_Ça ne pouvait plus durer._

_Il fallait qu'il comprenne._

_Roderich en avait assez de contrôler les messages d'un Romano agressif envers eux._

Il n'aidait pas Félicia en lui parlant comme à un garçon et lui faisant croire qu'elle en était un. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais le petit devait comprendre.

«Lovino, il faut qu'on parle.»

Le garçon leva le nez de ses feuilles et le plissa, agacé. Il reposa lentement sa plume et repoussa son support papier. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'écris une lettre à mon frère!

- Écoute...ça ne peut plus durer. Tu le sais.

- De quoi?

- Tu le sais bien.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles idiot!

- A propos de Félicia.

- C'EST FELICIANO! CAZZO!

- Non. Et tu le sais. C'est ta sœur, il serait temps que tu l'accepte et que tu la traite comme telle.» Il attrapa la feuille sur le petit bureau et commença à la lire.

«Hé! Arrêtes! Lis pas mon courrier salaud!» glapit l'enfant en bondissant sur place pour tenter d'attraper sa lettre, le visage rougissant.

Antonio prit une grande inspiration. «Romano. Tu lui dis que ce n'est pas normal qu'on le traite comme une fille et qu'on lui fasse porter des robes.

- Bah oui c'est un garçon et même si on nous mets des robes quand on est petits, il faut arrêter après un certain âge non? Cazzo!

- Sauf que c'est une fille, c'est normal qu'elle mette des robes!

- TU M'EN FAIS BIEN PORTER ABRUTI!» Hurla l'enfant, fou de rage.

Antonio aperçut Lars et Emma qui espionnaient depuis la porte et résolue de ne pas céder aux caprices de son cadet cette fois. Il devait l'élever. Il fallait qu'il accepte la situation et agisse correctement envers sa sœur. Il rougit quand même un peu face à cette vérité. Évidement que Romano pensait que sa sœur était un garçon. On lui faisait porter des robes alors qu'il en était un alors il pensait que c'était la même chose pour sa sœur. «Je vais te faire porter des vêtements de garçon maintenant.

- Très bien. Il faudra dire à cet idiot de musicien de faire de même avec Féliciano.

- Roderich n'est pas un imbécile.

- Bah si. Et il a pas les yeux en face des trous.»

Le ton méprisant hérissa un peu Antonio. Quand avait-il laissé l'enfant devenir si insolent et désagréable? Peut-être son ancien amant autrichien avait-il raison. Peut-être le gâtait-il trop?

L'espagnol durcit sa voix, fronçant les sourcils «Ca suffit Lovino! Tu as écrire une lettre à Roderich pour t'excuser de tes insultes envers lui et une autre à Félicia pour t'excuser de le traiter comme un garçon.»

Lovino vira à l'écarlate et hurla «C'EST UN GARCON! JE SUIS BIEN PLACE POUR LE SAVOIR CONTRAIREMENT A TOI FRERE INDIGNE!» Des larmes de rage apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer, et se sentait totalement incompris.

Antonio prit une grande inspiration. «Je te préviens Romano, cela va mal se finir pour toi si tu persiste dans cette attitude puérile! Tu veux vraiment que je te punisse?

- JE TE DETESTE!» Sa gorge se bloqua dans un sanglot «T'es qu'un salaud! Et tu a même pas les yeux en face des trous!» Ce n'était pas juste! Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Il avait raison. Mais personne ne voulait le croire. Une claque retentissante le réduisit un instant au silence. Muet de stupeur, il regarda son frère. Sa lèvre trembla et il hurla des torrents d'injures de chez lui, et partit en courant.

«VA DANS TA CHAMBRE REFLECHIR A TON ATTITUDE!» Cria l'espagnol, sévère.

Une porte claqua à l'étage. L'empire prit une grande inspiration. Lovino était vraiment mal élevé. Il fallait qu'il corrige cela. Que dirait-on de lui sinon? Déjà qu'on lui reprochait que le petit ne parle pas espagnol.

Une voix claqua derrière lui «Tu as fait n'importe quoi, mais venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas des masses.

- De quoi?» Il se tourna sèchement vers Lars qui le fixait avec mépris. «Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu le traite de menteur mais t'es-tu venu à l'esprit que c'était toi qui te trompait?

- Roderich a dit que Felicia était une fille. Il doit savoir ce qu'il dit non?»

Un ricanement méprisant échappa à la nation du nord. «Vu le le temps qu'il passe sur son piano, il ne doit pas s'occuper lui-même des enfants.

- Les domestiques lui auraient dit.

- Crois-tu?

- Elizaveta lui aurait dit.

- Sauf qu'elle trouve mignon le fait que le Saint-Empire tourne autour de Veneziano. Si elle dit que c'est un garçon, cela s'arrêterait.»

Antonio ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Cligna des yeux bêtement. «Mais non voyons, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'induirait pas un enfant en erreur n'est-ce pas?

- Vraiiimmment?

- Bon sang, je suis le frère de Félicia quand même. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que..

- Lovino aussi est son frère.

- Il est un enfant têtu, c'est tout.

….» Lars leva les yeux au ciel et partit d'un bon pas. «Lovino ne renoncera pas. Tu le sais ça?» Et il alla à la cuisine, ignorant l'espagnol et se promettant qu'il dormirait dans sa propre chambre ce soir. L'autre méritait un peu d'abstinence pour être aussi benêt.

* * *

Dans la chambre Lovino boudait. Allongé sous sa couverture, il ruminait, furieux, les paroles de son tuteur. Celui-ci était idiot ou quoi? Franchement d'accord Féliciano était un peu efféminé...beaucoup même mais quand même. Personne ne remarquait rien en lui donnant son bain par exemple? Ou quand on l'habillait? Parce que dans ce cas, les domestiques de l'autrichien étaient tous des aveugles aussi stupides que le prussien ami d'Antonio.

Et peu importait ce que disait son frère.

Il n'arrêterait pas dire à Féliciano qu'il était bien un garçon.

_Qui sait les dommages que ça pourrait avoir sur son fratello de se croire une fille?_ Ils y avaient pensé peut-être ces imbéciles? Et pour ses préférences aussi.

Lovino manqua de se mettre à prier pour ses pensées impures...heureusement il était assez ouvert d'esprit depuis qu'il avait surpris Lars et Antonio en pleine séance de...souplesses au lit.

Peu importait si il était puni.

Peu importait si il était privé de tomates et de toutes ces délicieuses choses venant du nouveau monde.

Peu importait si l'espagnol ne l'emmenait pas sur son bateau la prochaine fois.

Sa gorge se serra en pensant au voyage en Italie du Sud qui était prévue sous peu. Antonio pourrait-il l'en priver?

Non, il n'oserait pas quand même non?

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il avait le pire grand frère au monde. Francis lui aussi continuait à traiter Féliciano comme un garçon. Roderich n'osait pas le reprendre.

Et s'il demandait de l'aide à son grand frère français?

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et gribouilla une lettre, se mettant de l'encre partout. Il secoua la feuille pour la sécher, la plia et mit de la cire pour fermer. «Voilà!» Il sourit, fier de lui «Comment je l'envoie moi?»

Il eut une moue agacée. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Et maintenant il était coincé. Antonio ne voudrait pas qu'il envoie du courrier à Francis vu leurs relations actuelles. Alors comment?

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à celle de la nation du nord. Il frappa «Lars!»

La porte s'ouvrit et le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil «T'étais pas puni toi?

- Si. Mais Antonio doit rouler sous la table là donc il verra rien.» Expliqua l'enfant avec simplicité.

Le hollandais ricana. «Tu veux quoi?

- Tu peux envoyer ça à Francis?

- ….Ben...oui. Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que ce stupido d'espagnol est trop idiot!

- Ha...Je vois»

Quelques temps plus tard, Antonio reçut une lettre de France. Il l'ouvrit, la lut et resta figé. Son frère se moquait ouvertement de lui, lui disait que Veneziano était bien un garçon et le menaçait de venir prendre Romano s'il levait encore la main sur lui ou le punissait sans raison.

Visiblement Romano ne se souvenait que Francis était son frère uniquement que quand il s'agissait de se plaindre de son tuteur.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
